1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for the selective photothermolysis of the sebaceous glands and/or sebum-covered structures located in the dermal portion of the human skin. The system is advantageously used to disrupt the production of sebum in portions of the skin afflicted with acne, thereby reducing or eliminating the severity of the condition without the regular intake or regular topical application of drugs and without permanently destroying the sebaceous glands. The system can also be used to treat folliculitis, ringworm, and seborrhea.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Acne vulgaris is the most common skin disease, affecting nearly 80% of young adults aged 11 to 30. Not only can it cause disfiguration and permanent scarring, but it can have an adverse effect on psychological development, often resulting in profound emotional scarring. This may in turn lead to social phobias, withdrawal from society, and to clinical depression.
Research during the past thirty years has confirmed the multifactorial origins of the disease. The three factors leading to the development of acne are: 1) excessive sebum production, 2) abnormal desquamation of sebaceous follicle epithelium, or comedogenesis and, 3) the proliferation of the bacterium Propionibacterium acnes. If any of these factors are absent, acne vulgaris will not result. Treatments have been developed which attack one of the three key factors in the attempt to disrupt the process leading to acne. To date, however, most if not all rely upon a drug regimen, delivered either topically or internally. Side effects resulting from these treatments are sometimes minor but can be quite serious.
Tankovich, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,089 teach an apparatus for the treatment of acne and seborrhea. Their approach involves waxing the hair from the duct or otherwise opening the duct in order to allow a carbon-based solution to penetrate into the duct. After full penetration of the solution into the sebaceous gland or in the vicinity of the gland, laser irradiation vaporizes the carbon particles leading to the full or partial destruction of the basement membrane (the epithelium tissue of the Tankovich, et al teachings). This leads to the reduced sebum production needed for treatment of acne or seborrhea.
The invention taught herein relies upon the reduction of the production of sebum in the affected areas as the key to prevention of acne vulgaris and/or seborrhea. By prudent choice of laser wavelength, pulse parameters (i.e., power, pulse duration), and intensity, the laser can be utilized to selectively disrupt the productivity of the sebaceous glands in the targeted area without significant injury to surrounding dermal tissue or to the sebaceous glands' basement membrane. Optimally, the period of time which the sebaceous gland requires in order to repair its production capability will be on the order of two (2) months or longer. In the event that a large percentage of the sebaceous glands in the affected area are sufficiently disrupted, the incidence of acne vulgaris and/or seborrhea will be significantly reduced in the treated area for several months. Repeated treatment will enable the attending physician to successfully treat the patient without frequent application of drugs. As the sebaceous gland is not permanently destroyed, the patient will have normal natural skin protection in later life. The normal drop-off in sebum production experienced by most individuals upon maturation will signal a cessation of the laser treatments.